Angel ArthurxDevil Alfred Forbidden loveor not?
by AmeliaE.Jones
Summary: OK! Another fanfic :3 If you don't like the paring and can't handle the bit of gore or just the pairing of USA and UK, please turn back now. BI
1. Chapter 1

Arthur had been checking his daily mail- and yes, they received mail in Heaven. One envelope held an unmarked letter telling him to meet the sender of the letter in a recently abandoned office building at midnight. Although Arthur usually had more common sense than to listen to such a letter, he was also an extremely curious angel. And as thus, here he now stood in his typical tunic and sandals at midnight in the building, waiting patiently. The letter was clutched in one hand. Well, his plan worked..Alfred smirked as he flew into the building. "Well, you got my letter didn't you, Arthur dear?" He walked towards him, his pointed tail flicked and his black wings folded up. "You're such a goody-two-shoes as usual." Arthur's eyes widened as he saw the devil and he backed up. "You sent it!?" he questioned in disbelief at the devil. "What do you want with me? Ugh I'm going home." he glared at the devil, starting to head to the window that was removed for flying purposes. He gave a mischievous smile as he held onto his wrist, pulling him close to his chest as he inched closer to his neck. "I want to play with my precious little angel, is that a bad thing?" He chimed, taking a lick on his neck before sticking his fangs in.

His eyes widened as he felt the fangs sink in. He gasped out, not daring to pull away due to knowing he'd only hurt himself further. But it felt so nice... he stomped on his foot, struggling to get away though. "Let me go, damn it!" he shouted at the devil. Although he felt the slight pain of his foot, he kept his arms wrapped around his waist as well as his tail. "No no, sweetheart..if you move, your neck would be a little messy." He licked off the blood as he let his fang off his neck. Once the fangs left his neck, he quickly started struggling to leave Alfred's grip. "What do you want with me!? Release me! I didn't come here just to be your meal, damn it! " he glares at the devil, flapping his wings a bit to help him try to get away. He was furious at the devil for tricking him but also at himself for being curious and coming anyways.

"Come on..can't I play with you? You know I can't just go into that little Holy place of yours and grab you..it's too troublesome." He pouted and licked up his back a little from the part where his back showed a little. He scowled, blushing. "I refuse to allow myself to be tainted. I don't see why it must be me!" he crossed his arms. looking at him wearily. "And you can't go into Heaven for a reason." "Exactly. Which is why I have to get you outta there, I miss playing with you.." he gave a childish pout and looked at him, he slipped one of his hands up the back of his tunic cheekily. He blushed, not protesting the hand. "Damn it. I'm not some toy! I'm already tainted enough from you... " he grumbles, looking away. "But you did go through all that trouble... Ugh fine. One more night but that's it!" he tries to reason, even if he missed and loved the nights they used to spend with his beloved devil 'playing' with him. "That's my baby angel.." he smirked and let him face toward him as he pressed his lips against his, his hand slipped up to his back and to the front as his tail and other hand was around his waist. "I promise you..it'll be more memorable than the last one.."

He kissed him back passionately, arms wrapping around his neck. "Mmm...I expect you to keep that promise." he said shyly, knowing that he would bring him pleasure. "Although I lie a lot, I'll keep that promise sweetheart." He grinned and slipped his hand to his slightly hard crotch, gently teasing it like as he likes. He moaned softly at the teasing, bucking lightly into his hand. "Ngh... Alfred... torture me..please. Play with me and use me as your toy." He got the signal, pinning him to one of the walls nearby and lightly bit from his chin down to his neck. His lust building up as he continued to tease him, making a bit of blood on his neck trickle down to his chest. He moaned out at the bites, loving the feeling of wounds opening and the blood trickling down. He reached to work on ridding him from his shirt.

He then licked on the little bites he made, continuing to tease his little 'problem' under his tunic as he held his waist. The smell and the taste of his dripping blood was attractive to him as usual, his sounds of pleasure drove him to want more. He groaned more and more at the pleasure he was receiving. "Ngh... Alfred..." he moaned out, wanting more. Alfred got the sign and slipped his tail up to his ass, rubbing it a little on the opening of it as he continued his tease. "Arthur..you naughty angel.." he mumbled, licking his small bite wounds more. "How I miss your little bite wounds.." Arthur blushes, mewling in pleasure. "I know... I'm such a naughty angel... But can I help it?" he looked up at him longingly. "No, but I'll tell you what..you're my favourite to play with." He leaned close to him and snapped his fingers, making his shirt get off him and lie on the dusty floor. "Now, how bad do you want this devil's 'horn' to slip into you?" He reached up, kissing him sloppily before responding, "I want it... I need it... I want you to enter me dry... I need you inside of me... There's no better pleasure than the pleasure you give me..."

He responded to the sloppy kiss and lifted him up the wall a little, holding onto his leg as he lightly bit his collarbone then thrusted his dry crotch into his ass. His smirk went wider as he looked at his pleasured moans and begging. His eyes filled with tears and a few trailed down his cheeks at the pain of being entered dry and without being stretched. But oh... It felt so good... He loved each painful second. He wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist for better positioning. "Ngh... Oh bloody hell... Alfred..." He held onto his hand, a bit of blood on it since he liked to smear the wound's blood and lick it off..but oh well, the more to love. "Its a little dry but get used to it, babe.." he licked on the marks on his collarbone as he thrusted in. "Ngh... You're so big... So thick and long..." he moaned out, wishing his eyes would stop crying. "Heh..but you like it that way nonetheless, ain't that right?" He looked at him a little and sucked on the small wounds, licking them up as the smell surrounded them a little.

He nodded in agreement to his statement. He groaned out at the wounds. He got more turned on by the smell of his blood, continuing to thrust in more faster and further in. "You're tight again..how cute." "Mm..you haven't been here to loosen me up.." he scolded. He moaned out, loving the pain. "Ngh... Oh! Mmm..right there!" he cried out when his prostate was struck, vision going blank for a second in pleasure. "Like I said, I can't even go into the holy place, baby.." he pouted a bit and looked at him, licking his lips a bit due to the bit of blood stained on it. "Then you ought to send me more letters telling me to go down to earth!" he replied, moaning more in pleasure. "Won't forget that, but there may be a chance I'll be busy..demon stuff, you know how it is.." he continued to lick and trailed down to his neck, a bit of his precious blood from his wounds trickled down. He nodded, groaning more. "Ngh... A-Alfred... I'm close to release..."

"Hmm..then let it out artie, I'll let mine out with you.." he mumbled between sucking on his shoulder, pounding him further in and harder. He moaned out more, groaning. He soon moaned out loudly and lewdly, all but screaming Alfred's name in bliss as he came. He slightly groaned as he came inside of his slightly tight opening, moving his favourite angel's chin so he can face him as he smiled softly. "I love you artie..you know that, right?" He gently kissed him, gazing into his eyes. "I know. I love you too, Alfred. " he replied, kissing his cheeks. He smiled a bit more as he got that long waited affection from him, kissing his forehead in return. "Sorry I had to come back so suddenly though...I miss you too much, but i can't be seen with you just anywhere that either one of our sides can see us like this."

Arthur blushed, "Most angels have already noticed I'm tainted by your sinful ways..." he shyly comments. He nuzzles his neck, closing his eyes . Alfred held onto his waist as his fingers were entwined with his, giving a slight nod at the comment. "Its too obvious now..even the other demons noticed I'm more..well, good or something along those lines." He couldn't stand to let him go now or ever, the effort paid off as usual and they got what they wanted for a long time. He chuckled, "You're hardly a decent person. You're a demon. But you're my demon. You hurt me while you love me. " he smirked slightly, "The same as I'm your naughty angel." he nipped at his ear before leaning back against the wall.

He slightly shivered at the feeling of him gently biting on his ear, giving a smirk as he held his hands on the wall and poked his halo. "At least I don't hurt you for nothing..I usually do to others, but of course, not to you because you're my naughty angel and you forever will be mine. Besides, we're somewhat like mushy Romeo and Juliet, except that I'm a demon and you're an angel." He snickered, "Of course we aren't. We are much better and won't die." he replies. He kisses him gently, gazing into his steel blue eyes. "Exactly, we'll last till eternity." He answers, gazing back into his emerald green eyes and held him closer as he kissed back. "No matter what, I'll be here for you." He returned the kiss before responding, "As I will always be here for you..." he whispered, joining their lips once more.

He pulled him closer as soon as their lips met, closing his eyes as he could feel the warmth of their mouths a little, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly as he felt the wet muscle enter. He parted his lips to give him entrance and greeted the tongue with his own. As soon as Alfred's tongue got in contact with the other male's tongue, he slipped out a groan and leaned a little closer to him so his back pressed lightly against the wall. He kissed him back passionately, playing around with his tongue. He returned the kiss and slightly pulled away for air, looking at him as he smiled. The Brit angel gave the demon a small smile, gazing into his eyes as he caught his breath. "Heh..you're a adorable like that, my baby angel." He snickered a bit and kisses the back of his hand. He then blushes lightly, "Oh? " he questions curiously. He smiles softly at the kiss.

"Of course, you always know that, right?" He smiled back and held him close. "All the effort wasted was worth it.." "I'll always be your adorable angel. I hope you know that. " He commented, giving a smile. "Of course i know that, I'm the one who liked you first." He smiled. Arthur shook his head, "I liked you first!" he argued. "Still, it doesn't matter. As long as we both love each other, it ain't a problem who likes who first. Man I sound mushy.." Alfred pulled him closer and licked on his wound scabs. He chuckled, nodding. He gave a soft moan at the tongue. "Perhaps too much time around an angel. " "But you're my favourite angel so, that'll do." He smiled and looked at him, lifting his chin up to him slightly. He chuckled, "As you're my favourite demon, even if you are a complete idiot at times. "

"Geez..must you still call me an idiot, artie?" He pouted and kissed his forehead, giving a smile. "Yes, I must. Because at times you are one. " he replies, nuzzling his neck sweetly and affectionately. "Still, I'm your idiot." He smiles as he looks at him, slightly feeling his neck being tickled. He kisses his neck gently, "Yes, yes you are. As I am your angel. " He chuckled lightly and shuddered a bit at the feel of his lips on his neck. He then pulled away, kissing his lips instead. He smiled and returned the kiss, holding him closer. The British angel soon pulled away, sighing and moving away. "I-I should go back..." he murmurs sadly.

He sighed and gave a nod. "I know..you always do.." he gently placed his hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. "Just keep this our little secret, ok, my beloved angel?" Arthur nodded, "Of course, Alfred. " he murmured some healing spells, his wounds starting to heal. "I am sorry... I wish we could be together for infinite amounts of time..." "Same here..I'll miss you the most when you have to go." He pulled off his glove and handed it to him. "I know its kinda cheesy but..keep my glove with you. Just a little something if you miss me." He blushed lightly, putting it in a pocket in his tunic. "Thank you... And for you..." he pulled a feather out of one of his wings, wincing lightly as he did so, and handed it over to Alfred. "Here, love. "

"Thanks..for everything since the day we met, Arthur." He smiled as he took hold of his wing feather, holding his hand before he had to go. "Until we meet again, my angel.." he nodded, quickly kissing him before flying off. He slightly held onto him and let go, watching him go back to that Holy place demons will never have the right to enter. He slightly looked at his feather, keeping it safe in his belted pocket before opening the abyss to Hell. The angel sighed wearily as he flew back to safety, to his home. His thoughts lingered on Alfred though. The demon leaned on his bed in his room, listening to the screams and yelps of torture but all he thought of was Arthur's moans, making him turn red at the thought of it.

He curled up on his soft bed, wrapping his wings around himself. He thought of him, smiling softly, though his face was soon red as his thoughts turned rather naughty. He took out the feather and smiled, gently kissing it then stuffed it back so the other demons might question where it came from. Arthur put the glove on his own hand, gazing at it happily. He snuggled up in his blankets, soon fast asleep. He yawned a bit, trying not to doze off on his free day but eventually fell asleep. Arthur woke up a few hours later. He had needed a nap. He soon got to work on today's job. He would be in a human city as a guardian angel to citizens. Alfred woke up some hours later, the head demon had him to take care of some unfinished business in the mortal world..again. Mumbling quietly, he opened another hole to get there and looked around before going to where the others left off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Brit angel was rather busy zooming around, influencing choices and helping people who were about to be in trouble. He sniffed around, feeling a familiar presence in the town but shrugged a bit, going on with his assignment. He frowned slightly. The presence of a familiar body presence was certainly here... Probably just nothing, he figured. He continued on with his busy day. He smirked a bit at the pleading of a town murderer, crossing his arms. "Well, you can't turn back now, can you?" He mumbled. Arthur sighed wearily as he got signal of another case that needed help. He soon was at the same trial. He got to work gathering all info he could over the case, realising the man was mentally ill. He soon got to work whispering little consciousness things into their heads to help with the plea bargaining. He sighed and left the man alone, his hands in his pockets as he headed out and avoided the prolong exposure to the light. Arthur had felt the presence of somebody he knew. He left and quickly started flying after Alfred. He looked back a bit and somehow he started to feel guilty to mess around when a familiar angelic presence is near. He stopped near the alley as he waited for him to stop, looking down. He sighed wearily, landing near him. "So... hello..." "Hey.." he looked at him and slightly smiled. "You knew it was me, right..?" He nodded, kissing his cheek. "I knew it was you. Why would I not? I've felt a familiar presence all evening. " He kissed his cheek back and held him close. "Your presence is too predictable, baby." "Oh is it?" he raised an eyebrow, kissing Alfred's lips gently.

"Of course, artie. Even though i didn't want to interrupt your little good duty thing." He kissed him back and smirked a bit. "Mm you know quite well that man was mentally ill!" he scolds, crossing his arms. "Sorry..its the head demon's assignment, what do you want me to do to make it up for interrupting you..?" He pouted, looking at him while his wings fold up. Arthur chuckled, "You're a poor excuse of a demon... Have I softened you so much as to make you feel bad about doing your job?" "What- no!" He huffed and crossed his arms, childishly pouting. "Then I might as well just sleep the whole day.." The angel rolled his eyes, chuckling more. "Don't slack on your job. I like competition. " "..fine." he still pouted as he mumbled a bit. He sighed, kissing him gently. "I love you..." He slightly smiled a bit and kissed back. "I love you too.." He then nuzzled his neck, hugging him gently. He hugged him back and kissed his ear cheekily. He closes his eyes as he leaned on him. "You are warm..." "I'm already kinda warm, you know that artie." He smiled and kisses the top of his head. "You're always warm!" he replies, snuggling closer

"Heh..maybe its because of the long sleeves and my clothes being black." He shrugged but still held him. "No, you're warm with your clothes off as well. " He slightly blushed and looked at him. "Or I'm just naturally warm." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes, yes you are. I like that. " he mumbles. "Then I'll stay like that, even if its winter." He sighed a bit, holding him. He chuckled, "I-I suppose we ought to get back to our jobs..." "I guess so..I'll see you again when I can send you another letter sometime." He assured him. Arthur nodded, flying off quickly. He watched him go off, going back to his job. He sighed as he thought of Alfred. He continued with his job as well. Just to see him again, he'll have to trouble himself to write unknown sender letters..again. Arthur just wanted to be with Alfred... For longer than just one night. But he knew that was impossible. He had duties to perform all day and his nights were spent inside the locked gates of heaven. Hell was always a choice... But for an angel to willingly go on their own accord meant betrayal to heaven and to never return to the land of the angels. He frowned, very much disliking their circumstances. He missed Alfred.

Never again will he be flying around with a tail behind him if he surrendered to the angels for Arthur's sake..it was a sign that the demons are on their weakspot, nothing less than that. Lucifer will even have his head if he betrayed the darkness, but..what to do..all his misses is the British angel he fell for. Arthur wanted Alfred more than anything. But... To give in to Darkness would be to lose his halo, to have his pure white wings turn grey or even black... He would be banished from his home, his friends and family... His wings would turn into white and feathery, his tail traded for a halo and his friends left behind..if he turned to join his beloved angel by his side, but betraying the dark side he grew up in was and join heaven was a difficult choice to make to get closer to Arthur. Arthur was tempted... Oh so tempted by the darkness. For it is easier to taint something than to clean it. Arthur's thoughts were full of Alfred... He needed the devil. He loved him. And he knew it was true love. What he always knew is that what is tainted, can be cleaned but it'll remain there. But this forbidden love between him and Arthur was a hard choice to stay in the darkness and wait for him or join him in the light. Arthur continues thinking. He sighs, soon heading back to heaven, wishing Alfred was with him. Thinking after awhile, he went after Arthur, grabbing hold of his wrist. "Arthur I..want to go back with you..I don't care what Lucifer says to does to me if I betray the dark, I want to be with you.."

He blinks and his eyes widen. "Alfred... Are you sure...?" he responds as he turns to face the devil. "Your polished horns... Your cute little tail... Your home..." "I don't want to see you just in one night and another..sure I'll miss my home and my tail and all that stuff but..its what I have to sacrifice to be with you.." he hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Arthur hugs him back, "I was considering Falling... To be with you... Alfred, I love you. Come... I'll take you home. You'll love it. You'll be pure and we shall forever be together. " "Although I'm still kinda dirty-minded, you know." He pouted a bit and looked back to the small hole he made to check on Hell, sealing it and looked up at heaven. "Looks like I have a second chance with you, huh?" He chuckled, "You've already tainted my mind. And my body. " he reminds teasingly. "And you'll always have me. As long as you want, that is..." he takes Alfred's hand gently. "I won't regret it, baby." He smiled and kissed his cheek. "It'll be good to have a new start over, you know?" He nodded and kisses him gently. "I'll take you to God and you will be pure. Then we shall go home..." "Then our little forbidden love memory will be no more..just you and me, in heaven." He smiled and kissed him back. "Although for that bit of conflicts between my former side and yours, I have tactics since I'm an ex-demon now." Arthur chuckles, "Not yet exactly. Come on. " he took off flying up towards heaven. "Hey! Wait for me!" He pouted and flew after him, grabbing hold of his hand. He held his hand tightly, chuckling and continued flying all the way to the gates. He grinned and followed him, even though the other angels looked at him with looks of disgust and doubt, wondering why would a devil be so happy with Arthur and even holding his hand.


End file.
